Two grlz n a Guy
by dannysgirls
Summary: Lizzie thinks she's living the perfect life. Ethan as a boyfriend and the star in the school play. Nothing can go wrong right? WRONG!!!
1. Default Chapter

WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!  
  
Two grlz n a Guy.  
  
Prolouge:  
  
As the sun peaked out of its hideaway peak three young best friends slowely awoke from the snoopy sheeted beds. Elizabeth McGuire, a normal 15 year old teen, with a semi normal family, rolled out of bed with a plop. David Gordon at the young age of 15, had fantasy dreams of winning an Oscar. Miranda Sanchez, also at the age of 15, a great singer got out of bed with a groan. As the two life long friends met the other best friend at the bus stop and greeted eachother with a smile. " Do you two ever walk alone???" " No Miranda!" laughed David "Gordo" Gordon, and Elizabeth "Lizzie" McGuire. " As the giant yellow dragon appeared from the dust of its cave, it stopped at the three children preparing to swallow them whole, and." " Gordo, shut up," Lizzie remarked. " You think too much Gordo, just get on the bus," Miranda added, but Gordo didn't let it go. " Just think of it!!! The lights!! The action!!!" but once again he was cut off. " GORDO!!! SHUT UP!!!!" screamed Miranda and Lizzie, as they boarded the bus. As more teens arrived on the bus Lizzie jabbed Miranda hard in the ribs. Gordo turned quickely with concern after hearing Miranda's squeal of pain. " Miranda- It's -Him- Ethan- Craft!!!" Lizzie exclaimed, " Hey Ethan!!" As Gordo sat back in his seat he smiled and shook his head, "My two best friends..." 


	2. questions

**Chapter 2: Questions** "Yo Lizzie, wats shakin?" asked Ethan. "Umm.nothing, how 'bout you?" Lizzie replied. "Same, well I'll catch ya lata." Said Ethan. "Ok sure Bye!!" said Lizzie happily. "Oh my god Lizzie!!! He talked to you!!" Miranda squealed. "I kno!!" Lizzie agreed. "But whats so special about him? He's a regular person just like you and me." Gordo interrupted. Miranda decided to take this one. "He may be a person, but he's not like you and me!" "Why?" Gordo wasn't going to give this up without a fight. "He looks the same, acts the same, dresses the same, thinks-ok well maybe not thinks the same, but everything else is!" "Don't pride yourself Gordo, looks the same? PLEASE!" Lizzie interrupted rudely. He seemed to take this personally and sat back down. "Oh come on Gordo.." Lizzie started. "Just shut up and leave me alone, BOTH of you!!" Gordo was not in a good mood. ~~~~~GORDO'S POV~~~~~ I am so sick of them!! Ethan this, Ethan that. He's a person, I don't see the difference between someone like Tudgeman or me. Maybe it's just because I'm not a teenage girl. Since when is Lizzie so mean to me? I mean I've been teasing them for like forever about Ethan or anything for that matter and not she decides to insult me. I just don't get- ~~~~~END GORDO'S POV~~~~~ "Gordo?? Gordo?? Come on we are here. Get up." Lizzie's soft voice snapped Gordo out of his thoughts. She was nudging him on the shoulder. He quickly pulled away. Lizzie and Miranda left the bus. "Why does he have to be like that???? It was only a joke!" Lizzie was saying. "Give him a break. He will cool down, he always does. Besides we are his best friends, he loves us. He can't stay mad at us for long." Miranda tried to help. "I guess so.." Lizzie agreed. "But I mean why is he taking this so seriously? I-I-I don't know, I gotta go to my locker. See you later, bye" She turned around, not bothering to see Miranda slightly shaking her head.  
  
  
  
~Authors note~ Well watcha think? We are sorry if the format is kind of bad. We are still trying to figure that out. Please R&R!!!! Thankz!! Your Authors 


	3. Ethan and Gordo

~Authors Note~ Hey guyz thanx 4 all the reviews. We are really sorry if the format is messed up. This is our First FF so we don't really know what we r doing. If you know how to fix the format lets us know!! Thank YOU!!! Hope You enjoy and keep reviewing!!  
  
~~~~Chap. 3~~~~~Ethan And Gordo~~~~  
  
As Lizzie approached her locker someone was already there. "Hey Lizzie," said the voice. "Hi Gordo," Lizzie replied, not looking at him. "Come on McGuire!!! We've been friends forever!! Since when can't we get through this???" Gordo sounded upset. "Gordo, I mean.. I don't know what came over me. I guess I was just being overprotective of my feelings for Ethan, you know." She was really bad at apologies. "I am really sorry if I offended you about your looks. I am sure there is lots of girls who think you're good looking.  
  
Gordo decided to have a little fun with this, "Do you??" He asked with an evil little smile on his face, but to his surprise Lizzie seemed to be considering the question. Suddenly everything became very awkward.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell had rung. Lizzie quickly gathered her books and gave Gordo a little smile and took off. Gordo just stood there, shocked at how tense things had gotten. Not until a voice behind him said "Yo, Gordon can I talk to you a second pal?" "Oh, Uh Yeah Ethan what about??" Gordo answered snapping out of his daze. "Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie."Ethan began but was cut off, "Must you use her name three times like that???" Gordo remarked. He hated it when Ethan did that. "Whatever, my brother. Ok, this may sound a little stupid coming from me." Not quite possible, Ethan, were the words that were floating across Gordo's mind at the time. "...but does Lizzie, you know, like me?" Ethan was hinting at something very big. Gordo felt awkward, but at the same time thinking, I was wrong, he could get even more stupid. "Let me make this easy for you Ethan" Gordo began, "She's crazy about you. But why are you asking me??"  
  
"Well, you're her best friend, besides, I was always wondering if you two kinda had a thing goin," Ethan said simply. Gordo had to laugh, " Why would you think that?" he said, not realizing that his subconscious mind was drifting back to the tension that had just occurred between Lizzie and him. That never happened before. Ethan just looked at him, "I dunno man. I guess I just thought you two looked good together.. and your best friends. How more perfect can you get?? But if there is a way to make it more perfect, I want to be that one to make that happen. So, can I ask her out??" Ethan finally said. Gordo knew this was coming. " Sure, full steam ahead I say. What am I her father or something?? You asking me and all??"  
  
Ethan smiled, "Ok kewl!! Bi bro!! "Bye!!" Gordo called after him. As Ethan left he smiled to himself. Thank god Gordo fell for it. As Gordo walked into class he saw Lizzie and sat down next to her. He felt happy that his best friend was finally going to get what she wanted. But what Gordo didn't know was that Ethan had a deep dark secret. And luckily, what Gordo don't know won't hurt him.  
  
Yet  
  
  
  
A/N~~ What did you think??? If the story is all bunched up again we r really sorry!!! We are trying to fix it and if you know how please tell us!! Thank you!! 


	4. Lunchtime

OK HERE CHAP 4!! ITS KNDA LONG BUT WE HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! PLEASE . PLEASE.. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! THANKX SOO MUCH!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN A THING ITS ALL DISNEY AND THE TELEVISION STUDIO.!!  
  
~Chapter 4~~  
  
"Class today we will going over long division."  
  
The math teacher waisted no time in reviewing material the 8th graders had learned four years ago.  
  
"When is she gonna give it up??" Lizzie whispered to Gordo.  
  
"What- O-oh. Beats me. I mean I was in Talented And Gifted since grade 1. I've known this stuff longer than you". Gordo replied waking up from his mini nap.  
  
"Umm, Miss McGuire, Mr.Gordon would you like to tell the class what fascinating topic has you both disrupting my class??"  
  
"Uh No Ms.Islany-nothing," Gordo stated, turning very red.  
  
After what felt like forever the bell rang. This time all three friends had different classes up until lunch, which they were not happy about.  
  
" Why are you smiling like that?" Miranda asked Gordo at lunch.  
  
"No reason.. I'm just so happy.. look at the lunch for today. CHEESEBURGERS!! My favorite!!!" He said devouring his burger in one mouthful.  
  
"Pig," mumbled both Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
"O do no u wuv me!!" Gordo tried to say while leaning in to hug them, knowing it would freak them out. Unfortunately he choked on all his burger and they all burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh guyz!!" Lizzie started controlling her laughter. "Today during drama Ms.Edleson said that the roles for the play will be announced at lunch, and I tried out for the leading female role!"  
  
"C'mon Lizzie, you are sooo gonna get it! We went over that for weeks!!?" Miranda said.  
  
" I know! I knew the guyz lines so well I could have gotten the role. You are definitely gonna get it!" Gordo was saying until.  
  
"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS!!! The play 'The Difference Between Bad and Good' written by Larry Tudgeman will be taking place every Wednesday and Friday night starting the beginning of next month! And the roles stand as follows. Playing the co-starring roles of Jacques and Laila are Kate Saunders and Larry Tudgeman. Playing the starring role of Vanessa Juilieta is,"  
  
"Well what is it?!?!?!??" Lizzie yelled out when the speaker stropped for a second, causing Miranda to cover her mouth with her hand and Gordo to kick her hard under the table.  
  
"The starring role of Vanessa Julieta goes to Elizabeth McGuire!"  
  
The entire cafeteria was quiet in shock that little Miss. Quiet had gotten the leading role, everyone that is except Gordo and Miranda who kept cheering, "Lizzie! Lizzie! Lizzie!" over and over again. Lizzie just sat there- shocked. It wasn't until Miranda and Gordo hugged her did she land back on Earth. She also felt a little weird when Gordo leaned in to hug her, but let it pass when she saw the entire cafeteria cheering her name.  
  
"And last but not least" came the voice over the loud speaker again, "The role of Jack Raven goes to Ethan Craft!! Congratulations to all our stars and good luck. The first rehearsal is January 13th next week. Have a good day,"  
  
"Oh, my..Oh-my-god-no-no-oh my god!! Did she really jut say my name and that my hot costar is Ethan Craft?" Lizzie asked. She looked over at Miranda who was still cheering her name, and then at Gordo. Gordo was- Gordo was just smiling. Smiling that smile of his that makes you feel like he only sees the good in you.  
  
Without thinking she just laughed and leaned in to hug Gordo, wanting to feel that tingly feeling again. But Lizzie having never have felt it before didn't realize what it was.  
  
Now Gordo had only had one girlfriend and that was only because he was feeling something he had a suspicion he shouldn't. He had thought for a few quick months that he felt something more than friendship towards Lizzie, and for some reason, that she felt the same way.  
  
In fact it was not until Lizzie got her first boyfriend did he actually feel an explosion in his heart. Miranda suspected something, but didn't do much, but smile a slight grin at him every second. As Lizzie was hugging him all those feelings came rushing back to him. Why had he forgotten how he felt? 'Ah yes,' he thought,-'The Kiss'. Yes the kiss. One day after school Gordo was going to tell Lizzie that he didn't like the whole boyfriend thing, and also his feelings toward her. When he was walking to her house, going over his "lines" and building up his nerve he saw two people. It was Lizzie and her boyfriend Ronnie, laughing and sitting on the curb in roller blades. He saw their nervous faces as they leaned in for their first kiss. Gordo knew it was Lizzie's first, and it hit him hard. Harder than he ever expected. He even made a vow to himself as he ran home and threw his picture of him and Lizzie against the wall. He and Lizzie were best friends and that's all they would ever be. Best friends. And so it always was. He never felt anything again, anything that is until this morning her locker. He suddenly felt some of his deep feelings leaking out again, as if they couldn't hide anymore. 'No' he had thought, 'She likes Ethan'. Over the beginning of the day he completely forgot about anything he felt at her locker, until that hug. That hug sent every last tiny feeling for Lizzie flying from wherever it had been hiding, back, back to his heart and mind. He wanted to hold her like this forever and never let go. But it did, all because of..  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie,Lizzie!" Yes, Ethan Craft. Ethan gave Gordo a questioning look. All Gordo was nod in a way that said, "It was nothing.make your move!"  
  
"So Lizzie, I mean we both got the parts so we have to practice. I was also wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat sometime with me?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Sure, oh yeah-Great!" she stammered. Miranda could only gape with her mouth hanging open.  
  
"Cool bi,"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" Miranda squealed.  
  
~~~~~~AUTHORS NOTE~~~~~~  
  
Hey Guyz ! Sry it took so long to write. We just didn't have the time to type it up!! PLEASE Read and Review!! We have a good idea 4 this story!! So keep on reviewing. 


	5. The Digital Bean

A/N: Hey Guyz!! Sorry it took us soOoOoOo long to update!! With school and homework we just don't have enough time to type this up!! Look We need A LOT of reviews. We'll keep writing for those who do like the story but please keep reviewing!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN A DARN THING!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Digital Bean  
  
Over the next few weeks the tension between Gordo and Lizzie seemed to have relaxed because Lizzie was now the proud girlfriend of Ethan Craft! Lizzie had never been so happy. Gordo on the other hand was falling apart. Yes, he realized what he was feeling and wasn't necessarily happy about it. I mean how many people fall in love with their best friend? He would think to himself. There, you said it. You're in love with her.  
  
He knew he liked her before, but now, with her all over Ethan, it just proved how in love with her he really was, how he always was. He glanced at his clock. It was four o'clock. He wondered what Lizzie was doing. He wondered if she was out with Ethan. Ugggh that Ethan!! He thought, he gets everything he wants just because he is popular. Gordo was right, Lizzie was out with Ethan. Let's have a look see..  
  
" So Lizzie, tonight I have many things planned for us," Ethan said with a sly look on his face. Lizzie wasn't even paying attention. "Uh Lizzie, Ya there?"  
  
" Wha?" Lizzie said in confusion.  
  
" I Said I have many things planned for tonight," Ethan replied taking her hand.  
  
She laughed but slid her hand away. She had faded of for a minute thinking about Gordo. He had been acting very strange lately. I don't know what's with him lately.she thought.  
  
" Well I thought we could hit the Digital bean and then head out to the lake to relax," Ethan said winking.  
  
" I don't like that look on your face," Lizzie said laughing.  
  
Ethan pulled into the Digital Bean parking lot and ran to open her door. Ethan gave her his hand and helped her out. Lizzie took it with gratitude, but only to find herself being pushed up against the car. Ethan started kissing her but Lizzie pushed him away.  
  
" C'mon Ethan," she said, "You know I don't like doing anything in public,"  
  
" Yes, I do," he replied, but he kept on kissing her.  
  
"Ethan! Get Off!!" Lizzie practically yelled.  
  
"Fine," he said, putting his arm around her and walking into the Digital Bean. Lizzie took a quick look around and saw Miranda with a very curly haired boy. He had his head down and Miranda was patting his arm sympathetically. I hope Gordo's ok. Lizzie thought as she sat down with Ethan.  
  
2 HOURS EARLIER  
  
" Miranda. I really need to talk to you," Gordo told his other best friend over the phone.  
  
"Gordo I told you, I need to finish this report by tomorrow!"  
  
"I'll do it!! Miranda please!! This is a big problem!!" He pleaded.  
  
" Ok, ok. If you're willing to do my homework than this must be important. Meet you at the Digital Bean in an hour. I have to go shower."  
  
"Thanx," he said.  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
"Hey Gordo," Miranda said when she arrived at the Digital Bean in her blue tank top and black jean skirt.  
  
" Hullo, C'mon let's sit down," Gordo answered glumly. As soon as they sat down Gordo put his head down and tried to wipe away the tears that started to form. Gordo stop!! You can't become a big baby in front of Miranda! You're the only guy in this group and you can't act like them! Gordo thought. Unfortunately for Gordo, Miranda noticed his little hand wipe-tear-away movement and did not think he was a baby at all.  
  
"Oh My God Gordo!! Wazza matter??!!??" Miranda asked frantically.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing. Where's Lizzie?" he said, sound very unconvincing.  
  
" She's out with Ethan. And I'm not falling for that nothing bit. I've known you too long to believe you!" she said. Then, " Why do you care about where Lizzie is - Oh My GoD! Gordo! Gordo! Gordo! Why didn't you tell me??!!??"  
  
"Could you blame me?? I mean its Lizzie!" he said sadly.  
  
"Lizzie? I thought you were talking about me?" Miranda said.  
  
"What!! Oh Miranda- I'm really sorry but," he started  
  
"I'm only kidding. It was supposed to lighten you up a bit but I guess it didn't help. I knew it was Lizzie. I've been seeing it for ages," Miranda said.  
  
"Am I really that obvious?" Gordo questioned.  
  
"No. But I'm one of your best friends so I see it. Lizzie wont because she's so hung up on Ethan- oops! Sorry about that, but anyway, I don't think anyone else would be able to see a thing," she reassured, " By the way, When did you realize how you felt?"  
  
And so he launched into the whole story. Ronnie. The Kiss. The Hug. Everything.  
  
" I still can't believe I did it. I said go ahead to Ethan, and then..this!! Arrgh!" he finished, and then he started hitting his head on the table. " Gordo! Gordo! STOP!! You really like her that much?" "Miranda. I Love her,"  
  
  
  
  
  
~~ Author's Note~~~  
  
So what do ya think?? Should we keep goin?? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! **Notice how I got Gordo hitting his head like in HP?? I am a HUGE Harry potter fan also!! SRY I JUST HAD TO PUT THAT IN THERE!!** Your Authors 


	6. Talking and Yelling

Authors Note!! Hey guys!! Sorry it took so long to update but we were deciding whether or not to continue, because we haven't gotten too many reviews, but since they're all good we decided to keep goin.... HERE WE GO!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Two Words- No Never!  
  
Chapter 6- Talking and The Lake  
  
As Lizzie left the Digital Bean- hand in hand with Ethan- she decided to stop and say 'hi' to her two best friends.  
  
"Ethan, I want to say 'hi' to Gordo and Miranda," Lizzie said in a very "that's the way it's gonna be" tone.  
  
Ethan moaned, obviously wanting to leave, but he nodded and let her go. She smiled and ran over to Gordo and Miranda.  
  
"Hey Guys!! What's Up?" Lizzie asked. " When we came in I saw you with your head down....is everything alright?" she directed to Gordo.  
  
He immediately shot a quick glance to Miranda, which she clearly read as "You breathe a word, you're dead." Miranda didn't need any persuasion.  
  
" I'm fine. Thanks Liz," he said looking at her dead in the eye.  
  
"So Lizzie... Where are you going now?" Miranda asked, not able to keep the suspicion out of her voice. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gordo's very fake smile flicker slightly, but he continued to look at Lizzie thought. But his gaze never really reached her eyes.  
  
"Oh..." a faint blush crept over face . While an obviously hurt Gordo took a swig of his soda. "We're-uh-just going to the lake- nuttin bi-AHH!" Ethan had just snuck up behind her and slid his arm around his waist.  
  
"ETHAN!!" Lizzie yelled, but laughed and kissed him. Suddenly, Gordo jumped out of his seat. "Geeze! Gordo what's the matter?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Oh- um- it's nothing just had way too much soda-ya know- all like full of adrenaline and stuff-but I got to go. Miranda I'm out of money. You don't mind paying do you?" he asked in a rush.  
  
"No not at all," she said very sympathetically. He smiled a quick smile at Lizzie and started to leave, but Ethan grabbed him by his arm and mumbled something in his ear.  
  
"Yo Gordon- Thanx bud, she's great," he winked. Gordo nodded and continued to run out. "Miranda what did you do to him?" Lizzie asked Miranda jokingly, but she added, "Is he ok?" sounding very worried.  
  
"Umm- yeah he's fine. He juuuust- got a B on his homework paper. You know Gordo," she said.  
  
"Oh No! I didn't know it was that bad," Lizzie replied sarcastically, "C'ya later," she called.  
  
"Bye!" Miranda called after them. "Check please," she said to her waitress.  
  
When Miranda walked out of The Digital Bean, reaching into her purse for her cell phone to call her parents, she saw Gordo sitting on the beach across the street from her. He was leaning on his knees staring at floor.  
  
"Need a ride!!?!!" She called across the street. He looked up at her and smiled a very sad smile.  
  
"No thanks. I just want to sit here by myself for a while. I'll take the bus home later," he called back.  
  
"Ok, do you mind if I just sit with you for a while my parents come?" she asked.  
  
"Not at all," Gordo called back. She called her parents and hurried across the street and sat down next to him.  
  
"I can only imagine how tough that might've been on you," she started.  
  
"Trust me you cant," he said. She laughed, but then stopped herself.  
  
"Gordo, promise me you wont like hurt yourself or Ethan for that matter," She looked at him very seriously.  
  
He stared back and then started to laugh. Miranda looked at him nervously.  
  
"Miranda," he started and choked back a laugh, "Let me just start by saying you're the one who flunked out of all the health and life skills classes so it's stupid for you to be asking me if I'll hurt myself. And second, you've known me since we were in like first grade and I was even afraid to skip a step and stairs. Trust me I'm safer from myself and so is Ethan than we are of the Boogie Man," he said laughing again. Miranda hit him playfully, but was very happy he was laughing. BEEP BEEP!!  
  
"Well, that's my mom. Bye, and if you ever need to talk I hope I'm on speed dial!" She said to him as she started getting up.  
  
"Bye! And Miranda Thanks."  
  
************************************************  
  
"Ok so tell me again how you make a chef's salad? I know my mom would love the recipe," Ethan asked.  
  
Lizzie laughed. "All you do is," but Lizzie was cut off by Ethan kissing her. "Now I don't think that's in the recipe," she told Ethan with a smile.  
  
He smiled. "Well c'mon. You're in my recipe- for making me happy,"  
  
"Ahhh how sweet. But if kissing me is the only way to make you happy I don't know if I should be mad or happy,"  
  
"Happy," he said with a smirk.  
  
She smiled and kissed him. "Now that's what I'm talking about," she heard him mumble.  
  
She broke away, "What did you say?" she asked sternly.  
  
'Nothing... just how happy I am that we're here doing this,"  
  
"Why exactly are you suddenly in such a good mood once we started kissing. Because you better not be using me. I remember what you said exactly, 'I just don't think we have any chemistry,'" she said putting on a big husky voice.  
  
"Of course not... just get back to it," he said leaning toward her. But she pushed him away.  
  
"Actually I want to go home,- now" she said. He sighed, "Fine," They didn't talk in the car and when they got to Lizzie's house and they got to her door Ethan leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"Are you sure you're not using me? Because if you are you can guarantee I'll find out!" she said her voice rising.  
  
"Look, listen to me," he said taking her hand, " I've never felt this way before about anyone. I would never use you. Never." And he kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Good, bye," he said.  
  
"Bye," she said.  
  
He went down to his car and before he pulled out he leaned out his car window and blew her a kiss.  
  
"Have fun?" a voice asked.  
  
She whipped her head around to fin Gordo looking at her from behind a tree near her house. She smiled.  
  
"Yes, well actually we had a little argument at the lake, but all over now. Come up here, don't stay out there, c'mon. I need someone to hang with," she said laughing.  
  
"Uh- I - uh can't no. I'm just on my way home, and decided to stop and see if you got home- which you did- so bye," he said fast. And he took off in the other direction.  
  
"Bye Gordo!" she called after him.  
  
~~ What do ya think??~~ Please! Please! Please! Review! Thank you! 


	7. Love & Hate

HEY!! Ok now I didn't get many reviews and I want more!!  
Thanks!  
Disclaimer- I don't own a thing...  
  
Here goez...  
  
Chapter 7- Love & Hate  
  
Gordo tuned out of Lizzie and Miranda's conversation on the three way phone chat they  
had every night.   
  
"-and then he gave me this beautiful red rose!" Lizzie said, on Friday February 14th.  
  
"O my goodness Lizzie! He is so sweet!" Miranda squealed in return. Unfortunately Gordo  
couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Alright, Lizzie. You have no idea how much I'm starting to regret becoming friends with you!"  
he shouted out.  
  
"WHAT??" Lizzie said in shock and disbelief.  
  
"You heard what I said. Yes, I know we've been best friends forever, but you have totally  
forgotten about me. God you know I understand why father's get all emotional when their  
daughter gets married, because that's how it is now. Ethan is the only guy in you're life now, and  
Miranda doesn't feel left out because, well she's your best friend and she's a giddy little, girl like  
you, you will get all bouncy and happy just because this guy with a head full of hair gave you a  
flower!" And he hung up, feeling very pleases with himself. But Gordo was not able to push aside  
the fact that he just blew ever becoming the only man in Lizzie's life again.  
  
************************************  
  
"What was that about?" Lizzie said to Miranda on the phone.  
  
"He has a lot on his mind," Miranda said quietly.  
  
"Like what?? Finding out more ways to totally tear me apart just because I don't pay as much  
attention to him as I do to my boyfriend??"  
  
"No," Miranda began, "Lizzie don't you get it? You're his best friend! I mean you've known him  
before you were even born! Before you even knew me! You two have a closeness that I will never  
share with you guys!"  
Lizzie was quiet. Miranda continued.  
  
  
"Yes I know that maybe he over-reacted a bit,"  
  
"A BIT!!" Lizzie roared, " Miranda, Gordo basically just accused me of being a bad friend  
because I have a boyfriend! Now you tell me what kind of friend that is!"  
  
"Lizzie, look. Gordo is one of the best guys I know. And I am 100% positive that he wouldn't do  
anything like that unless he had a good reason. Right now I have to go." And she hung up.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Lizzie was confused. Usually she would call Gordo or Miranda, but in this case she  
couldn't. So she went to her other pair of ears that would listen to her- Ethan.  
  
"C'mon Ethan pick up," Lizzie mumbled into her phone, with tears in her eyes.   
  
"Hello?" came Ethan's voice.  
  
"ETHAN! Oh thank goodness you are there."  
  
"Uh Lizzie...whats the matter?"   
  
"It's Gordo. He's being so- so...urgh I cant explain it!"  
  
"What did he do?" came Ethan's voice a little more sternly.   
  
"He got mad at me on the phone because of you. Almost like he's jealous."  
  
"That's it. I have to go. Just listen to me when I say that he will not bother you again."  
And this time he hung up.  
  
Lizzie was miserable, so she decided to go onto her last resort- Homework.  
  
********  
  
Ethan was not a happy camper. After all, Gordo was the one who practically hooked them up. He  
went over to Gordo's house and knocked on his door. No-one answered so he went to the Digital  
Bean. As he went inside he saw who he was looking for. Gordo. He sitting by himself in a booth  
with his head down.  
  
"Yo Gordon!" Ethan yelled, putting on a phony smile.  
  
Gordo looked up but didn't seem too happy about his new company, and put his head  
back down.   
  
" Yo Gordon, man I need to, like talk to ya outside for a sec," said Ethan.  
  
Gordo didn't really want to go, but he figured maybe if he hung out with Lizzie's boyfriend for a  
while he might see what Lizzie saw in this dude.  
  
But when he got outside, nothing could have prepared him for what was about to happen to him.  
Him, good guy Gordo.   
~Authors Note~  
So what do ya all think. I'm not entirely sure what is gonna happen to him, but it won't be too  
nice. I mean none of us know why Ethan suddenly got into Lizzie right? What will he do to prove  
he always get what he needs?  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!  
IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS WE WONT CONTINUE IT!  
Dannysgrlz 


End file.
